Were You Really My Lover?
by CrimsonFeather24544
Summary: Sequel to Yellow Ribbon. Sebastian and Ciel have reunited after Sebastian's drafting but misunderstandings are made after a unknown man claims to be Sebastian's lover during the war. Will Sebastian be able to convince Ciel that he wasn't unfaithful? Will Ciel leave him?


Hey guys! I was rereading Yellow Ribbons and decided to make a sequel. Read and enjoy (or not)!

* * *

"Sebastian, you won't ever leave me for another person right?" Ciel asked. They were cuddled up in Ciel's bed. Sebastian was leaning against the headboard with Ciel snuggled in his embrace between his legs. Ciel's small figure fit perfectly.

"Ciel, why would you think of such a thing. I love you and only you." The raven haired demon chuckled a bit at the smaller human's question.

"Don't question me! Just give me a yes or no." Ciel insisted. "And sign a contract that says that if you ever have an affair with someone, I have the right to murder all your felines and torture you." he added jokingly.

Sebastian gasped in shock terror "No, no, no! I shall never cheat on you, my master! Not my kittens! Not my cats!"

Ciel laughed at his reaction and hit him with a pillow. "Well, now I am assured that you will never leave me. You love your cats too much."

The odd couple joked around like that until Finny knocked on bedroom door and said "Mr. Sebastian, there is someone asking for you at the door. He is insisting that once you see him, you will know."

Sebastian gave a confused look to Ciel and knocked Ciel away jokingly. Ciel gave a pout and followed Sebastian downstairs.

Finny opened the door and a brunette jumped out to hug Sebastian.

"Sebby! I missed you soo much! Why didn't you write me a letter after the war. I was soo worried that you might've died. How can you treat your lover like this!" The brunette yelled out. He looked to be about 18 years old. He had a petite figure that was slim and lean. His face had two green orbs that was bright. The brunette looked slightly feminine but very handsome.

Ciel saw the embrace between the two and saw Sebastian doing nothing to push the stranger off. He stammered out "S-sebastian, what is this about?"

The brunette noticed the navy haired man and straightened up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I barged into your house without even a greeting or an explanation. My name is Jonathan! I'm a healing demon! Sebastian and I became lovers during the war. I was so worried about him that I had to visit him. He didn't even send me a letter to reassure me! What a horrible boyfriend! But I still love him no matter what!"

Ciel's confused face became blank and cold. He extended his arm for a handshake and replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jonathan. I am Sebastian's employer, Ciel Phantomhive. I am the Earl of England and the owner of Funtom Toy Company. I am under a contract with Sebastian." He turned his head away from Jonathan and sharply said "Sebastian, what are you doing! Serve our guest! What kind of butler are you? Hurry up!"

Sebastian tried to speak and explain the situation but Ciel immediately said "I order you under the contract that we have established! Serve our guest, now!" The butler couldn't go against the direct order and went away to get the tea and other things.

Ciel lead the brunette demon to the parlour and showed him to the seat. Jonathan looked uncomfortable with the cold expression on Ciel's face.

"So, Lord Phantomhive, did Sebastian tell you?" Jonathan said cheerfully, trying to soften the look on Ciel's face.

Ciel looked puzzled, "Tell me what?"

"Sebastian gave me a promise ring! To ensure that if he survives, he will never forget our love! Isn't it romantic? We might become engaged soon and even married by the end of this year!" Jonathan eagerly said.

Ciel's composure broke for a second and the pain could be shown in his eyes for a quick moment. "Is that so? Well, I must congratulate you both. It is a wonderful thing, to be with the person you love." He gave a smile that looked very genuine.

Jonathan looked flattered "Thank you! Oh, come on in Sebastian! Sit by my side!" Sebastian came in and he was pushed down by Jonathan to sit down next to him. Jonathan wrapped his arm around the other demon's and leaned his head lovingly to him.

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a betrayed look. He then focused on the healer demon.

"Oh, dearest! Your master was just congratulating us about the engagement that we are going to officially announce soon! Aren't you so glad! He approves!" The hiper demon chattered off.

Meilin interrupted to come in and pour the tea. As she finished pouring, she saw the two demons and earl. Her eyes widened at the intimate position that Jonathan and Sebastian were in and saw the cold face of Ciel. She gave a glare at the demons and almost let out a tear at Ciel's blank face.

As Meilin left, the brunette commented "What a rude maid! Earl, you should discipline your servants more."

"I assure you, Mr. Jonathan, they are not always like that. Today must be a disagreeable day for Meilin. Please excuse her behavior." Ciel said in a sympathetic voice.

"Oh, then I suppose it's okay. Well, I have to get going soon. Could you please show me to your exit?"

"Of course. Sebastian, show your partner to the door. I apologize that I cannot show you off. I have an important meeting that will happen very soon so I must get ready." Ciel said. He discretely shoved Sebastian out the parlour door.

Ciel was alone in the room and his composure cracked. His normally pale face became red and flushed while his eyes were red and let out a flood of tears. He cried silently for a few minutes until he got up to wash his face. _I mustn't show Sebastian my tears. I bet I made myself a fool for thinking that he was actually devoted to me. After all, he is a demon and demons lie._

The blue eyed male ran to the wash room and made sure to hide his flushed face from crying. After he composed himself, he walked to his room and belled Finny, Meilin, and Bard.

The trio arrived to Ciel's bedroom and came with a timid look. "Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel said with a cold face "Pack up my clothes and your possessions. We shall be taking a vacation in Japan. Sebastian will not be following. He has some allergies to certain blossoms found only in Japan. He shall be staying with his lover who you have just left after a small chat. Prepare to leave in 10 minutes. I have a private ship taking us in an hour. Bard, get the carriage."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

After Sebastian sent off t Jonathan, telling him to never bother him again, he went up to Ciel's bedroom. He saw a couple of suitcases in Ciel's room and looked for Ciel.

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian was about to explain when Ciel cut him off.

"I completely understand. I suspect that you were about to break off our relationship soon but was slightly worried so you procrastinated. It is alright. I have some business in Japan and the others are coming with me. You, on the other hand, will be on other business." Ciel's face did not falter the whole time. He was cold, professional, and sounded completely like he was a stranger.

"L-look! H-he" Sebastian was once interrupted.

"ENOUGH! I do not need an explanation. I will be negotiating in Japan. You can take care of the paperwork in the main base. You are in charge of my company. Do not fail me. This is an order. And shut up. I don't to hear you or see you for a while. Expect us to be away for at least a month."

Sebastian said reluctantly "Of course, my lord."

"We will leave right now. Enjoy your alone time with your lover. Don't cheat on him like you did with me. I expected better from you. You are a disappoint to me. I actually thought I meant something to you. I thought I wasn't like those conquests that you won when we were on cases and you had to seduce for information. Have a nice month with your lover." And with that, Ciel walked away from the frozen Sebastian who was realizing what Ciel was doing. He didn't move until he heard the carriage moving out.

* * *

Did you like it? Read and review! Was it sad enough?! Tell me everything!


End file.
